The Lost Child That Has Been Found
by gentleflam51
Summary: Hallibel finds a young girl, while invading Soul Society. Growing attached to this girl, Hallibel names her Rukia and brings her to Las Noches. There the Espadas promise to train her. Will Rukia finally get the family she's always wanted? Or will it be worse than living in Rukongai? Read to find out! Warning: Language, character death, and violence. Reviews are highly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I don't know why, but I like the idea of Rukia being with the espadas.**

* * *

A young woman with ebony skin and blonde hair, was walking through Soul Society. She invaded Rukongai on her boss's orders. She was told to invade the place and find answers on the Gotei 13. Hallibel was told to kill anybody that gets in her way. She already killed two soul reapers mercilessly. Hallibel grew curious when she heard the sound of a little girl crying. Hallibel walked closer to the sound. She saw a little girl, about the age of five, crying. The girl had fair skin and short black hair. _'What a weird haircut that child has.'_ Hallibel thought. Hallibel noticed that the girl was wearing a red kimono. The kimono was decorated with green, white and orange flowers. The crying girl had a bandages wrapped around her left leg. Hallibel walked closer.

"What's the matter? Why are you crying?" Hallibel asked, her voice was soft when speaking to the crying girl.

The girl looked up at Hallibel. Hallibel noticed that the girl's eyes were red and puffy, and tears were streaming down her face. The ebony skinned woman didn't look like she belonged in Soul Society. Her clothes were different and she didn't dress like a soul reaper. She looked quite unusual to the crying girl. "W-Who are you?" The girl asked timidly.

"My name is Tier Hallibel. Now why are you crying?"

The girl sniffled and wiped her tears away, but some still continued to fall. "W-Well you see Miss Hallibel, my best friend was kill...my best friend" she couldn't finish her sentence because she was to saddened by the memory. Hallibel's eyes softened and she bent down to the crying girl's height. "It's okay dear, I know what you were trying to say. Now let me ask you, who killed your best friend?"

"A s-soul reaper" she answered between sobs.

"What's your name?"

"I..don't have a name."

Hallibel's eyes widened slightly. _'This child has no name.'_ The thought saddened Hallibel. To Hallibel, a name gave someone their identity. If someone didn't have a name, then who would they be? _Master, if I may make a suggestion, why don't you give the child a name. You seem quite attached to her._ Hallibel heard Tiburon's words loud and clear. "Since you don't have a name, why don't I give you one."

The girl's eyes widened. Hallibel swore she saw happiness gleam in the girl's eyes. "Y-You will?" the girl asked with disbelief. Hallibel nodded.

"Hey you, stop right there!"

Hallibel turned to see where the voice came from. She noticed a male soul reaper coming towards her direction. He swung his zanpaktou at Hallibel, but she blocked it with ease. "Don't you dare harm any more innocent people espada!" Hallibel raised an eyebrow. "Harm any more innocent people?" she repeated. "Just like one of you harmed this innocent girl's best friend" Hallibel stated. The soul reaper growled and tried to land a punch on Hallibel's face. However Hallibel ducked and kicked him in the side of his waist, causing him to fly towards an old abandoned house. "Weak" Hallibel insulted, while looking down at the weak soul reaper, who attempted to attack her.

Hallibel turned back to the girl. The girl was looking at Hallibel in awe. "You're really strong" the girl praised. "I wish I could be just like you" the girl said in a wishful tone. "You're just a child. If someone trained you, then you would be very strong, Rukia. Yes, that'll be your name, do you like it?" The girl smiled sweetly. Hallibel took that as a yes. _'What a sweet smile she has' _Hallibel thought. Hallibel knew it was time to leave now. She was going to open a garganta, but something or someone was holding her back. _'Why can't I open the garganta?'_ Hallibel thought. _It's because you don't want to leave the child. After all, you are the one who named her._ Hallibel knew that full well that Tiburon was correct. She had to go home but didn't want to leave Rukia all alone. All of a sudden, an idea popped into her head.

"Come with me child."

Rukia's eyes widened. "Me come with you?! Where would you take me?"

"To my home. It's called Las Noches." Hallibel extended a hand. "Are you coming with me or not? Just remember this is a once in a life time opportunity. If I leave I will never return. Earlier you said you wanted to be strong like me, my siblings and I can train you. That's my final offer. Are you coming or not?"

Rukia knew what she wanted to do. She was going to go with Hallibel. She didn't have a home, a family, and her friends were killed. She decided it was time for a new life. She was no longer crying because she had no tears left. The tear lines were dry, and Rukia stood up. She tried to walk, but she was limping because her left leg hurt badly.

"Need some help?"

Rukia nodded.

Hallibel opened up a garganta and picked up Rukia. Hallibel walked in the garganta, still holding Rukia. "Don't worry Rukia, everyone in Las Noches will love you" Hallibel reassured. Rukia smiled again. _Master Hallibel, you know that's a lie. 'I know Tiburon, but just bare with me. I don't want her to be scared nor worried.'_ _Alright, but this won't turn out well, you must realize you siblings are quite special._ _'Tiburon quit making me so paranoid! They'll love Rukia, and Rukia will love them. I hope.'_

* * *

**Author's Note: First chapter. If I get good reviews I'll update. If I get bad reviews or no reviews at all then I won't continue this.**


	2. Meet the Espada

When Hallibel finally made it to Las Noches, she was in front of the espadas' meeting room. She put Rukia down. "Stay here. I'll come back to get you when I've finished my business. If something happens just yell." Rukia nodded obediently, and Hallibel walked in the espadas' meeting room.

"Welcome back Hallibel." Aizen greeted. "I believe your mission went well."

"Actually, no it didn't Aizen-sama. The information I received was useless."

"Heh, Miss Perfect failed a mission" Nnoitra mocked her. Hallibel ignored him.

The smile left Aizen's face. "Well that took long. What was the hold up?"

"Well you see Aizen-sama" Hallibel opened the door. "You can come in now sweetie. No ones going to hurt you." Rukia walked in, which shocked all the espadas. "Everyone, this is Rukia. Rukia, this is Aizen, Nelliel, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, Szayel, and Stark." Hallibel introduced them.

"Aww, she's so cute" Nelliel cooed.

"I found her, and I just couldn't leave her. I gave Rukia her name, so that's why I'm going to take care of her." The smile returned on Aizen's face. "She could be a valuable asset to Las Noches, if she was trained. Which is why all of you are going to train her." Aizen announced.

"Tch, since when did we turn into a fuckin' babysittin' service?" Nnoitra said. He obviously didn't like the idea.

"Nnoitra language" Nelliel warned.

"What's the big deal? She's just gonna hear it anyway." He replied.

"I agree with him. Censorship is pretty damn stupid" Grimmjow stated.

"Would you two shut up. There's a kid in here, and you two are still the annoying ones" Ulquiorra said.

"She could make a useful test subject" Szayel said.

Rukia hid behind Hallibel. Hallibel glared dangerously at Szayel, causing him to shut up. "Come on Rukia, I'll show you the other parts of Las Noches." Hallibel and Rukia left the espadas' meeting room.

* * *

Hallibel and Rukia were walking, through the halls of Las Noches. "What do you think of Las Noches so far?" Hallibel asked. Rukia stopped limping, and started hopping on one foot. "It's nice here, but the people here seem kind of mean." "Yeah, but don't worry. There just not used to children, but they'll love you." All of a sudden, Rukia tripped causing her leg to feel more pain. Hallibel picked her up.

"Come on, let's take you to a doctor."

"There's a doctor here?"

"Yes there is."

"Who?"

"Well, remember the man with pink hair?"

"Yeah, why...oh no."

Hallibel knocked on Szayel's door. When Szayel opened the door, he was surprised. "Hallibel, what're you doing here?" Hallibel explained everything, while threatening him. She handed Rukia to Szayel, and waited outside the door.

Szayel made Rukia sit on the bed, with her left leg elevated. Underneath her left leg was a pillow. He let her relax for about ten minutes, while he went to get his tools. Rukia's left leg felt uncomfortable now. After what seemed like a long time, Szayel finally came back. "Okay Rukia, I'm just going to unwrap the bandages around your left leg." Rukia nodded. Szayel grabbed a pair of scissors and cut a piece of gauze, and began unwrapping the bandages. After he unwrapped the bandages, he saw a deep gash. There was dry, and some wet blood. However, what confused Szayel was why were there shards of ice?

"Hmm, that's strange." Szayel said, while thinking.

"What is?"

"Oh it's nothing. It's just...you're going stay here longer than expected." Szayel said. He sort of lied to her.

He grabbed rubbing alcohol and put some drops on a cotton ball. He gently started cleaning the wound. He had to use about two or three of cotton balls. Szayel decided to leave the ice on her leg, since it was hard to remove, and it could help the wound. He wrapped gauze around the wound. Szayel, then spent about 20 to 30 minutes analyzing the blood sample. When he finally finished analyzing, his eyes widened. _'Oh my Aizen...I have to tell_ Hallibel!' Szayel thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well I posted chapter two. Let me know what you think by reviewing. Review or else you won't find out what Szayel has to tell Hallibel.**


	3. More Dangerous Than Expected

Szayel bolted out the door confusing Rukia. Rukia brushed her fingers across her injured leg. She wondered why Szayel rushed out the door. Which brings us to outside the room. "Hallibel, I have something important to tell you!" Szayel shouted. Hallibel turned to face the frantic pink haired man. "Yes, what is it?" Hallibel asked, growing curious by the second. Szayel fixed the placement of his glasses. They've fallen down a little bit, since he ran like the devil was chasing him. "Allow me to explain. When I unwrapped Rukia's bandages, I saw a deep gash. However, I grew suspicious when I saw shards of ice."

Hallibel's eyes widened slightly. "Shards of ice? Where did that come from?" She was growing concerned.

"Strange right? Which is why I analyzed the contents of her wound, there were some shards of ice in the wound as well, leading to two results."

"And those would be?"

"Result one, she could be gaining the ability to use her zanpaktou. If result one is true, than her zanpaktou might've reacted to the wound by trying to freeze it. Now, I'm not sure if this is true, but then it would end up being result two."

"Result two would be?"

Szayel sighed. "Result two, the wound could've come from someone else. Since some ice entered the wound, it'll freeze the veins in her left leg, which will cause the blood flow to stop and her left leg will be immobilized. The ice will freeze the other veins, and gradually freeze up the veins that carry the blood that flow to the heart and lungs, cutting off her oxygen supply. Leading to her death."

Hallibel's eyes widened in shock, and she gasped. "You mean...she could die?"

Szayel nodded. "Yes, but only if it's result two."

"If it's result two...how long would she have?"

"Well, the process is gradual, so I would say it'll take a month and a half for the veins in her leg to freeze. It'll take about a year for it to reach to her heart and lungs. However don't worry. It's a 50/50 chance it'll be result two."

Hallibel sighed. "For your sake Octavo, it better be result one" Hallibel threatened, as she proceeded to leave.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault!" Szayel yelled after her, but she was already gone. Unaware to them, Rukia heard everything they said. Rukia's mind was in turmoil. She was terrified at the thought of result two happening to her. Result one wouldn't be so bad if Rukia knew what a zanpaktou was. She'd have to ask Hallibel. She was the only one that Rukia trusted. As if on cue, Hallibel walked into the room.

"Hi Rukia, how are you feeling?" Hallibel asked.

"Good, I guess" Rukia answered.

"Did Szayel take a look at your leg?"

"Yeah he did."

"How did it go?"

"Good, but I just have one question."

"Oh, what's that?"

"What's a zanpaktou?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Chapter 3 posted. Well you found out what Szayel was so worried about. Next chapter will be Rukia asking all the espadas what a zanpaktou is. How will it turn out? Read and Review to find out!**


	4. What's a Zanpaktou?

"Um, well you see Rukia, a zanpaktou is very special." Hallibel answered.

"Good special or bad special?" Rukia asked.

"Well..it depends."

"Depends on what?"

_Yeah Master Hallibel, depends on what?_ Tiburon asked, with slight venom in her voice.

Hallibel grew slightly nervous. "It depends on opinions. For example, you can hate them or you can love them. Except they could be complete idiots."

_What do you mean by complete idiots? I am intelligent. Unlike that stupid panther._

_'You shouldn't call your boyfriend stupid.' _Hallibel thought.

"Do you have a zanpaktou?" Rukia asked.

"Yes I do. In fact all of the espadas do. Mine is named Tiburon. She's pretty serious, intelligent, and a bit of a snob."

_EXCUSE ME?!_

"That's all I have to say."

Rukia nodded. "If it all depends on opinion...then I should ask the others."

Hallibel's eyes widened. "Wait Rukia, I don't think that's a good idea." Hallibel shouted, however Rukia already left. Hallibel sighed. "This isn't going to turn out well." Hallibel said, to no one in particular.

* * *

Rukia was hopping on one foot. She wasn't going to ask all the espadas, maybe just three or four. She knew she wasn't supposed to move around to much, which is why she'll only ask any espada that's close to her. Rukia wondered what kind of answers she'll get from them. However, at the same time she was scared to ask them. Hallibel and Nelliel seem nice, but the others terrify her, especially Nnoitra. Much to her dismay, he was the first person she saw.

"E-Excuse me."

Nnoitra turned to face her. He narrowed his eyes at her. "The fuck ya want?"

"I..just want to ask you something."

"Which is?"

"Um,...what's a zanpaktou?" Rukia asked. She was closing her eyes because she thought Nnoitra was going to kill her. Which is why she was surprised when he didn't. "Y-You're not going to kill me?" She asked, feeling slightly terrified of the lanky espada.

"Nah, I won't kill ya. Ya asked a decent question. So what do ya want to know about her?"

"Your zanpaktou is a girl?"

"Yeah, she's called Santa Teresa. Anything specific ya want to know?"

"Well one, what's she like?"

"She's;cold, unsympathetic, manipulative, and she's a bit nicer than I am."

_Listen dumbass, I don't know who you're describing, but that ain't me, so shut up. _Santa Teresa yelled, wanting to kill Nnoitra by the second.

'That's exactly what you are.' Nnoitra thought.

_Son of a bitch._

"Do you two get along?" Rukia asked.

Nnoitra thought for a moment. "Sometimes, when she's not being a bitch."

_Don't you mean, sometimes, when you're not being a bastard?_

'No I don't.' Nnoitra thought.

Santa Teresa growled.

"Alright kid, that's enough questions." That was the last thing Nnoitra said, before he left.

_'That wasn't as bad I thought it would be.' _Rukia thought. She began hopping on one foot again, hoping to find another espada to talk to. She saw Nelliel walking through the hallway, so Rukia decided to speak to her. "Excuse me, Nelliel-san." Nelliel stopped walking, faced Rukia, and smiled.

"Hi Rukia, do you need something?" Nelliel asked sweetly.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, ask away."

"What's a zanpaktou?"

"Well a zanpaktou is something very special. They could either be your best friend or enemy. My zanpaktou's name is Gamuza. He and I get along well."

"Is a zanpaktou bad?"

"It depends on how you treat them. For example, if you treat them nicely they'll be nice to you. However if you treat them badly they'll be mean to you."

"What's he like?"

"Well; he's really nice, has a bit of a short temper, somewhat emotionless, and he hates dealing with a lot of things."

_I DO NOT have a short temper! _Gamuza yelled.

'Yeah you do.' Nelliel thought.

"Rukia, you know you're not supposed to move around to much." Hallibel informed her.

"I didn't! I was just asking what a zanpaktou was." Rukia said, her tone of voice a bit loud.

"Oh sorry Hallibel. She was just asking me a few questions about my zanpaktou." Nelliel explained, while apologizing.

Hallibel sighed. "Alright, come on Rukia. You need to rest." Hallibel said before picking up Rukia. Rukia was about to protest, but didn't feel like arguing.

* * *

Rukia was sitting on her bed, and Hallibel was about to exit the room, until Rukia had to ask her a question.

"Hallibel-san?"

Hallibel stopped walking, and faced Rukia. "Yes, what is?"

"When do I start training.


	5. Death, Possibility, And Comfort

"Well Rukia, you just had Szayel fix up your leg. I think you should have a few days to rest." Hallibel informed the eager child.

"I don't want to rest. Resting is boring. I want to start training now." Rukia yelled, eager to start training.

"Rukia, listen to me. Your leg was injured when you first got here. Szayel just took a look at your leg one hour ago. You can't stand on your left leg, without feeling pain. Listen to me, when I say rest." Hallibel told her, sounding quite stern.

"But-"

"No buts." Hallibel said interrupting her. "I don't want to hear another word about training. You are not aloud to leave this room. All you are allowed to do is rest. That's the end of this conversation." After Hallibel finished her sentence, she exited Rukia's room, slamming the door shut.

Rukia sighed in defeat. She felt hurt after Hallibel said those words. She was used to being yelled at. As a matter of fact citizens of Rukongai would call her names, They would call her a bitch, garbage, pathetic, and a filthy animal. Rukia wasn't offended by those words. She couldn't care less about what those people called her. Rukia didn't even know what the word bitch even meant. She assumed it was really bad though. Her best friend would always beat up anybody that called her that, even when Rukia told him not to.

_'Renji'_

Everytime Rukia thought about Renji, she would always smile because he was her best friend. Her smile would turn into a frown, after she remembered he was dead. She would feel sad, with a few tears threatening to fall, because she remembered how Renji died. No, what should be said is she remembered how Renji was killed.

~_Flashback~_

Five year old Renji Abarai, was walking with his nameless friend. Rukia didn't have a name at the time. Renji, being the prideful, protective, and brotherly figure, he is, decided to try to give a name to his best friend. Wearing only a blue tattered sleeveless shirt, and black knee high shorts, Renji was pondering on what he could name his friend. He currently calls her friend. Rukia was sitting on top of a wooden crate, her legs kicking it. Renji smiled when he came up with an idea.

"Hey friend. Guess what." Renji told her.

Rukia looked at Renji. "What? Did you come up with a name for me?" She asked him curiously.

Renji's smile grew wider. "Yes I did! You're going to smile so much, that your face will freeze." Renji stated excitedly.

Rukia giggled. She liked Renji. He had a short temper, yet he was enthusiastic. "Alright, let me hear it."

"Alright. Prepare to be amazed, by the most super awesome name ever!" Renji yelled. "Your new name is...Violet."

Rukia blinked a few times. She wasn't impressed. _'Violet? After all that enthusiasm and thinking that's what he came up with..Violet?'_ Rukia knew why he thought of the name Violet. It was the color of her eyes. Ever since they first met, Renji had been captivated by her eyes. The color was unique and unusual. That is why Renji liked them.

"That is so unoriginal."

Renji grew upset. "How? I named you after the color of your eyes."

"I know that, but my eyes are amethyst. You say you like them, but you don't even know the color of them."

"Purple, violet, and amethyst. What's the difference. The color of your eyes are very pretty. I like them." Renji said smiling.

Rukia felt very strange. She felt her face reddening, and if possible, she felt her heart skip a beat. Nobody has ever complimented her eyes. Nobody has even used the word pretty to describe something about her. Renji was the only person, that openly complimented her. She liked that about him, but what she didn't like is that he made her feel strange.

"Huh friend? Are you okay?" Renji asked Rukia.

Rukia shook her head, to snap herself out of her thoughts. "Y-Yeah I'm fine."

Renji grew concerned. He's known Rukia for five months now, and not once has she ever stuttered. "Are you sure you're okay. Your face is turning red." Renji walked to Rukia and placed a hand on her forehead. "You don't have a fever, do you?" Renji asked.

Rukia slapped his hand away. "I'm fine. Let's get back to what my name will be."

Renji raised an eyebrow at her. His friend was acting weird, but quickly got back to thinking of a name for his friend. "How about...Rose?"

"Eh no. I don't want to be named after a flower."

"But you remind me so much of a flower."

Rukia felt her face reddening again.

"Are you sure you don't have a fever?"

"I'm positive."

"Alright..Hmm I got it! From this day forward, your new name is Pineapple!"

Rukia couldn't believe her ears. Her best friend just called her pineapple. He tried naming her after flowers, and now he tried to name her after a fruit. This was unacceptable. Best friend or not, she was going to set him straight.

"No Renji, just no. I refuse to be named after a fruit."

Renji grew shocked. "But why?!"

"Are you serious? Who in the right mind would want to be named after a fruit?"

"I would."

"Like I said. Who in the right mind."

Renji scowled. "Alright fine. Sheesh you complain too much." Renji stated. He was about to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Rukia asked, calling out to him.

Renji turned around to face her. "I'm going to look for a pineapple. All this talk about pineapples is making me hungry."

Rukia looked worried.

"Don't worry. I'll be back in ten minutes." Renji reassured her.

Rukia smiled, but she was still worried. "Hey Renji...bring me back some too."

Renji smiled. "Don't worry I will."

:::::::::

:::::::::

Rukia was growing worried. One hour has passed and Renji still hasn't returned. There was a loud grumbling noise coming from Rukia's stomach. She was hungry, but she was too worried about Renji's safety to think about food. Rukia knew full well that Renji told her not to worry, but she couldn't help it. She specifically remembered Renji telling her he'll be back in ten minutes. Now Rukia obviously didn't know much, but she knew that ten minutes have passed a long time ago.

If there was one thing Rukia knew, it was that Renji was a fighter. He would fight to get what he needs and would fight to protect those he loved and cared about. Rukia was one of those people Renji cared about. Just like Renji, Rukia was a fighter too. She remembered when she saved Renji's life. He was ignorant to accept the fact that a girl saved his life, but slowly he started to acknowledge Rukia, and think of her as a sister. However, Rukia wished he thought of her as something more. Rukia stood up and started searching for Renji. She only cared about his safety at the moment. While searching, Rukia only had one thought in her mind.

_'Please be okay..Renji.'_

::::::::::

::::::::::

Three hours have passed, and there were still no signs of Renji. Three hours of searching, three hours of calling Renji's name, three hours of asking anybody Rukia found, if they saw Renji, and still nothing. Rukia was growing fatigue and she hadn't eaten anything. One person saw Rukia's tired sate, and offered her a piece of bread. She ate the bread hungrily, and continued searching for Renji. Worse was coming to worse, and Rukia and her mind were arguing whether Renji was still alive or not. She really hoped Renji was alive. If not, that would mean her worst nightmare would come true.

"Renji! Renji where are you? Renji!" Rukia called out repeatedly.

People were staring had Rukia with sympathetic looks. However, she couldn't blame them. She felt like a puppy that lost their owner. She had called out Renji's name many times, and she would grow worried if there was no response. Where was Renji? Rukia was growing upset, mostly because her mind was winning the argument. She was gradually starting to belive Renji was dead. Rukia stopped walking. She took a deep breath and yelled.

"RENJI!"

Without any warning, it started to rain. Rukia wasn't the most superstitious person in the world, but she believed this wasn't a good sign. Rukia saw an alley, that she didn't check. She had a bad feeling about this, but she ran into the alley anyway. When she went into the alley, she gasped at the sight she saw. It was Renji. He was covered in blood and his hair was untied. He was stabbed in his upper abdomen about fifteen times. He had blood trailing down his lower lip and bruises on his face. Rukia ran to him and placed his head on her lap.

"Renji! Please be okay! Please be okay!" Rukia repeated. She lifted him up so she could try to find a heartbeat. There wasn't any.

Rukia felt tears streaming down her face. "N-No..Renji please! I knew it wasn't safe. B-But I didn't tell you because..you hated me worrying about you. This is all my fault! I should have stopped you but I didn't. What kind of friend am I? I don't deserve a friend like you." Tears hit Renji's shirt. Rukia was trembling.

"I-wish it was me instead!"

Rukia held Renji closer, and she was crying into his chest. Rukia hated crying, because it made her feel weak. However, she didn't care who saw. Rukia wished Renji was still alive. What made it worse is Renji didn't die normally. He was killed.

"You know...I'm really going to miss you. I wish I could ask you who killed you. I wish I could ask you what you honestly thought of me. Most all...I wish I could tell you...I really like you more than a friend."

Rukia finally confessed to Renji. Even though she knew full well he couldn't hear her. He was long gone. Rukia continued crying into Renji's chest. She heard footsteps, and when she looked up to see who it was, she saw a soul reaper with a sword covered in blood.

"Aw little girl crying over her dead boyfriend." The soul reaper teased her.

"Go away. I have nothing to give you." Rukia told the soul reaper.

"I don't want anything from a piece of shit. I just came to finish unfinished business."

Rukia's attention turned to his katana. "So you killed him?" Rukia asked, venom evident in her voice.

"Hell yeah I did! I'm going to kill you too!" The soul reaper yelled.

Rukia put Renji gently down. She clenched her fist and gave him a death glare. "Try it!"

All of a sudden it dropped 20 degrees. The soul reaper wondered why it got so cold. He charged to Rukia and tried to punch her, but she ducked. She tried to land a punch in his gut, however he grabbed her wrist and threw her to the wall. Rukia's body hit wall, and she hit the ground. Blood was trickling down her lower lip. The soul reaper walked up to Rukia, and raised his katana.

"Now you're going to learn not to mess with the elite."

The man was about to stab Rukia through her head, but before he could harm her Rukia kicked him in the side of his leg causing the soul reaper to trip. The soul reaper fell to the ground, however the katana stabbed Rukia in the left leg. She screamed in pain.

"You little bitch! Now you're going to die!" He yelled..

Before the soul reaper stood up, Rukia pulled the katana out of her leg, which caused blood to gush out. She stood up and stabbed the soul reaper through his upper back. The soul reaper coughed up blood. Much to his dismay Rukia wasn't done yet. He tried to pull her down, but she kicked him in the chin. She had a perfect view of his neck, and stabbed him. Blood splattered on Rukia's face. The soul reaper was covered in blood and he could no longer speak. He gave Rukia a pleading look, but all she saw was crimson.

"This is for Renji!" Rukia yelled. A stab through the heart was all it took to kill the soul reaper. The soul reaper fell to the ground. Rukia stopped glaring and rain was still pouring. She had to sit down because her left leg hurt badly. She picked up Renji's body and carried it to a park. She dug a hole that was deep enough, and placed him there. Somebody saw Rukia and her left leg. The person patched up her leg.

_~End of Flashback~_

Rukia was laying on the bed. She was crying silently. All of a sudden the door burst open, and Nnoitra walked in. He slammed the door shut and noticed Rukia crying.

"Oi kid. Why the fuck are ya cryin'?" Nnoitra asked.

Rukia couldn't tell if he was concerned or not. He asked why she was crying, but his tone of voice sounded annoyed. "What are you doing here?"

"Hallibel told me to come get ya. Dinner's ready, so why the fuck are ya cryin' for?" Nnoitra asked her once again.

"I don't want to tell you." Rukia said bravely.

"Why you little-" _Stop! You don't know what you're doin'._

Nnoitra growled. "Santa Teresa...What did I tell you about interrupting me."

_Sorry master, but I had to. You were goin' to kill the crying child. Now shut up and think before you make this worse._

Rukia looked up. "Santa Teresa? Are you talking to your zanpaktou?"

Nnoitra looked Rukia. "I wish I wasn't. Oh, she says hi."

"Alright Miss I think I'm more superior than ya because I raised ya. What should I do?"

_It's obvious you're goin' to fail, so I'll manifest and do this for ya._

"You just want freedom."

"Master, I'm right behind ya."

Nnoitra turned around, and saw his zanpaktou standing behind him. "Oh, hello bitch." Nnoitra greeted.

Santa Teresa smiled. "How ya doin' shithead?"

Santa Teresa walked to Rukia, and sat on the bed. She placed a hand on Rukia's back. Rukia looked at her.

"Hi sweetie, I'm Santa Teresa. It's dinner time and you're cryin'. What's the matter? Did someone hurt ya? Or did ya just remember a bad memory? Don't worry, the mean walking spoon won't hurt ya. Nope, he won't dream of it. Unless he wants to torn limb from limb."

Rukia explained everything to Santa Teresa. After she explained everything, Rukia was crying, while hugging Santa Teresa. Santa Teresa was hugging Rukia, while looking at Nnoitra, who was staring at her wide eyed. After a few minutes, Rukia cried herself to sleep, on Santa Teresa's lap.

"How the hell did ya-" Nnoitra tried to ask, but he was interrupted.

"Simple, I've done this before."

"When?"

"Remember when you tried to kill yourself?"

"..."

Santa Teresa placed Rukia on the bed. She walked up to Nnoitra, and hugged him.

"W-What are ya doin?!"

"Trust me dear little espada. You need this more than she does."

The door burst open and Szayel rushed inside. "Nnoitra I have something to tell you!"

Nnoitra raised an eyebrow. "What the fuck do ya want?"

"Ok first, you're lucky your zanpaktou cares!"

"Can ya tell me somethin' important?"

"Well you see, I found out something important about Rukia's blood sample."

"What happened?"

"The true results are both one and two."

* * *

**Author's Note: A new chapter to make up for my absence. Ha ha Renji you innocent flirt. He's innocent because he didn't know what he was saying. How he died has been revealed. As you noticed Rukia has a crush on Renji. Well Santa Teresa helped Rukia. For those of you who think Santa Teresa is nice, she isn't. She's just manipulative. Don't mistake Nnoitra for hating his zanpaktou. He really doesn't hate her. Well you found out what will happen to Rukia. She'll get her zanpaktou and possibly die. Well read and review to find out what happens next! **


	6. Ice and Snow For Dinner

Nnoitra couldn't believe what he just heard. However, this was because he had no idea what was going on. Szayel snapped his fingers a few times, to gain the taller espada's attention. "Nnoitra? Are you even listening? Nnoitra!" Szayel yelled. Nnoitra shook his head, and started listening to Szayel again. After all, he had a lot of questions to ask.

"Wait. What do ya mean it's result one and two?" Nnoitra asked him, obviously still confused. "What the hell happened when ya looked at Rukia's leg?"

Szayel was confused at first, but he quickly remembered that Hallibel is the only one that knows about Rukia's condition. "Oh, that's right. I haven't told you anything. Allow me to explain." Szayel explained everything to Nnoitra, from the gash on Rukia's left leg, to the shards of ice, to analyzing the blood sample, to the conclusion of the results. When Szayel was done explaining, he wondered if Nnoitra was paying attention or not. After a few minutes of silence passed, Nnoitra decided to speak.

"So, what you're sayin' is she will get her zanpaktou...and die?" Nnoitra asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what I said." Szayel replied.

"Well that's not good." Nnoitra stated.

"You think I **don't **know that?" Szayel asked, feeling annoyed that Nnoitra didn't think he knew the obvious.

"Calm the fuck down. Why are ya tellin' me this? Shouldn't ya tell Hallibel this information instead."

"The reason I didn't tell Hallibel, is because she wasn't in a good mood, and two, you're the only person that I actually trust."

"Ya _trust _me?!" Nnoitra yelled, shocked that anybody would actually trust him. He smirked. "Nel isn't going to belive this."

Szayel nodded. "Surprisingly, I do. Anyway, why was Rukia crying?"

Nnoitra shrugged. "I don't know. That's exactly what I asked her."

Szayel narrowed his eyes at him. It was quite obvious, Szayel didn't belive him.

"What? I swear I did nothin'."

"How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Ask the kid herself."

"Fine, I will after dinner. Is she still asleep?"

"I'll check." Nnoitra opened the door to Rukia's room, and saw she was still asleep. He slowly closed the door again. "She's still asleep. I'm sure she'll wake up soon."

"When did she fall asleep?"

"About like..I don't know. Maybe ten minutes ago?"

Szayel nodded. They both started walking to the dining hall, until a thought popped into Szayel's head, causing him to stop walking. Nnoitra noticed that Szayel stopped walking, so he stopped walking too. "Eh Szayel, are ya okay?" After an awkward amount of silence, Szayel finally decided to speak.

"What if she's dead."

Nnoitra raised an eyebrow. "What? No Szayel, come on. She's not dead."

"How would you know? You don't know anything about medical issues!" Szayel yelled frantically.

"I know, I don't know anythin' about medical issues. Although, I do know Rukia's not dead, and you're just paranoid."

Szayel started pacing back and forth. "Oh my Aizen! Hallibel is going to kill us. Hallibel is going to kill us. Hallibel is going to kill us!" Szayel yelled.

Nnoitra sighed. "Szayel...Hallibel isn't goin' to kill us."

"Yes she is! We're the reason Rukia is dead."

"How the hell can we be the reason Rukia is dead, when we didn't even do anythin'!"

"I don't know, we just are! One second, she was perfectly fine and happy, and the next second, she's dead. We're such terrible people!"

Nnoitra was growing annoyed by the second. "Szayel, did Hallibel threaten you?"

Szayel started to calm down. "She sort of did...Okay! She did threaten me."

Nnoitra facepalmed. "I fuckin' knew it!"

"Forget all that. What if by some weird and impossible way, Rukia did die?"

"Szayel, sleeping doesn't mean somebody is dead."

"What if-"

All of a sudden, the door to Rukia's room opened, and Rukia was standing behind the door. There were no dry tears on her face, but she did look tired. "Could you two keep it down? I'm trying to sleep." Rukia told them. Nnoitra looked, at Rukia, then at Szayel.

"Does that look dead to ya?" Nnoitra asked.

"Shut up." Szayel muttered.

"Anyway kid, enough sleepin', dinner is ready." Nnoitra told her.

::::::::

::::::::

The three of them were walking to the espadas' dining room, but Rukia saw a light coming through a room. With curiosity getting the best of her, Rukia went in the room the light was coming from. She saw Aizen preparing dinner. Aizen turned around, and saw Rukia hiding behind a chair. Aizen laughed at Rukia's shyness. He decided to greet her.

"Hello Rukia-chan. What are you doing behind that chair?"

Rukia was startled. She didn't think Aizen saw her. She smiled shyly, and slowly walked away from the chair. "H-hi Aizen-san."

"How are you feeling? Does your left leg still hurt?"

"I-I'm fine. It still hurts, but not as much as earlier."

"That's good to hear. I'm just making dinner."

"What are you making?"

"I'm just making spaghetti and meatballs. The espadas love them."

"Cool, are you their dad or something?"

Aizen smiled. "Well, I guess you can say that. I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't touch anything." Aizen commanded, leaving Rukia alone for a few minutes.

After Aizen left, Rukia noticed the spaghetti and meatballs on a silver platter, and next to it was the dome cover. _'Fancy.'_ Rukia thought. The food smelled and looked really good. Rukia was amazed. She had never seen anything like this in Rukongai. It looked like the type of dish only wealthy people ate. Not believing that this was real, Rukia touched the plate. All of a sudden, a the plate was being covered in ice. Rukia took a step back, away from the dish. She was shocked, surprised, and confused. _ 'How and what just happened?'_ Rukia thought.

However, the plate wasn't the only thing that was freezing. The spaghetti noodles were being covered with snow, and the meatballs were completely frozen, and covered with ice. Rukia was wide eyed at the sight she saw. First the spaghetti was burning hot, and now it's freezing cold. She slowly walked to the now frozen spaghetti. "Did I do that?" Rukia whispered.

She heard footsteps coming to kitchen, and she immediately put the dome cover on the silver platter. A few seconds later, Aizen walked into the kitchen and he saw the dome cover. He grew curious. He didn't remember putting the dome cover on. "Did I put the dome cover on before I left?" Aizen asked. Rukia, not knowing how to reply, due to the sudden events, nodded. Much to her surprise, Aizen believed her. Aizen picked up the silver platter.

"Come on, Rukia-chan. Dinner is ready." Aizen told her. Rukia didn't know what to do at first, but she decided to follow him anyway. She was keeping a safe distance, just incase he found out what happened, and yelled at her. Maybe worse, he might possibly kill her. They walked into the espadas' dining room, where ever espada was waiting for dinner.

::::::::

::::::::

Aizen placed the silver platter on the table, and removed the cover. When the espadas saw what was for dinner, they were quite shocked and surprised. Aizen was surprised as well. After a long awkward silence, Ulquiorra decided to speak up.

"Aizen-sama?"

"Yes, Ulquiorra?"

"Why is the food frozen?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry chapter six took so long to post! I had a fever and lots of school work. Well Szayel and Nnoitra had a very important conversation. Szayel was so worried about Rukia, and poor Nnoitra. He had to deal with Szayel's paranoia. Looks like Rukia is going to gain her zanpaktou soon. That's not good for the espadas. They'll probably never be able to eat dinner ever again. Oh Nelliel will be upset. How will everyone react? Read and review to find out!**


	7. Let's Go To Soul Society

"I can easily answer that question, Ulquiorra. You see, what happened was...I left the food outside to cool down." Aizen explained, trying his best to answer the youngest espada's question. However, what he told Ulquiorra was a lie. Aizen knew full well what happened and what was happening. He just couldn't tell the truth.

"That's impossible. There is no snow or ice in Las Noches." Stark answered.

"I agree with Stark, Aizen-sama. There is no such thing as winter in Las Noches." Ulquiorra stated.

"Winter or no, I don't fucking care. I just want food!" Grimmjow announced, sounding both angry and hungry at the same time.

Nelliel's head was laying on the table, and she was clutching her stomach. "Aizen-sama...I know it's not healthy, but can I please eat this frozen spaghetti?" Nelliel asked, pleading for the food.

"Now Nelliel, I know you are hungry but-"

"Hungry? I'm fucking starving!" Nelliel yelled in anger, interrupting Aizen. Everyone, including, Ulquiorra gasped. Nelliel was a sweet, kind, and caring person. She rarely shows emotion, and is one of Aizen's strongest espada. She could get angry at times, but nobody, not even her own zanpaktou, has heard her curse. Nelliel laughed nervously, after she noticed everyone staring at her.

"I've been hanging around Nnoitra a lot, haven't I?" Nelliel said.

Everyone nodded.

"Anyway, I will make dinner all over again. Nnoitra, make sure Nelliel doesn't eat the food. I'm counting on you, even though I know you don't care." Aizen announced.

"If ya know I don't care, then why the hell are ya makin' me do this?" Nnoitra asked, sounding a tad bit annoyed. However, Nnoitra didn't get a reply, because Aizen already left. "Son of a bitch", Nnoitra whispered. Hearing what Nnoitra said, Nelliel stuck her tongue out at him, as a result Nnoitra lifted his middle finger up at her.

_'Childish', _ Ulquiorra thought. He started looking around the dining room, out of boredom, when he noticed Rukia wasn't there anymore. _ 'That's strange. Where did the child go?' _Ulquiorra thought. _ I suggest you go look for her, master._ Ulquiorra heard Murcielago, loud and clear. He normally wouldn't listen to what Murcielago would say, because he was just a child, however, this time Ulquiorra will make an exception. He stood up, and started walking out of the espadas' dining room.

::::::::

::::::::

Rukia was in her room, hiding from Aizen and the espadas. She ruined their dinner, and she didn't even know how. Rukia felt like a complete burden to the espadas. She agreed to go with Hallibel, to start out a new life. She thought of Hallibel as a mother, but she doesn't want her anymore. Szayel seems to care for her, but that's because he doesn't want Hallibel to kill him. Nnoitra seems nice to her, but that's because Santa Teresa threatened him. Nelliel was really kind to her, but now she believes Nelliel hates her now after the dinner situation.

Rukia decided it was time to leave. She really liked Las Noches and all the espadas, but if leaving will make the espadas happy...she'll just suck it up, and deal with Rukongai. Rukia didn't have any personal possessions, so she really didn't have to take anything. Rukia was about to leave, until she heard a knock on the door. She didn't want to open it, but she decided to face the music, and have an espada or Aizen yell at her. When she opened the door, she saw Ulquiorra.

"W-What are you doing here?" Rukia asked.

"You left dinner, why?" Ulquiorra asked.

"No reason. Could you please go? I have to do something important."

"No I'm not going, and there is a reason you left dinner. Could you tell me what it is."

"There is no reason. Now bye, Ulquiorra-san." Rukia was about to close the door, but Ulquiorra stopped her.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

"I don't want to tell you."

"Why not?"

"You'll be mad at me."

"Now, why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I'm the one that froze the dinner!" Rukia yelled, and she broke down crying. Ulquiorra's eyes widened, which was a first. He was surprised. _'This is what she's been beating herself up over?' _Ulquiorra thought. Ulquiorra placed a hand on her shoulder, causing Rukia to look up at him. She had tears streaming down her face. Ulquiorra, honestly felt bad for her.

"This is what you've been beating yourself up over? I thought it was something bad. When Murcielago told me to look for you, I honestly thought it was something terrible. I guess this is what I get for listening to that idiotic piece of trash."

"W-Who's Murcielago?"

"Murcielago is the name of my zanpaktou."

"Zanpaktou... I still don't know what that is."

"Listen Rukia, a zanpaktou is a spirit that has most of their owner's personality and strongly resembles their owner. When you first get them, you'll find out what their powers are, mostly because you have no control over what they do in the beginning. Their powers could cause good or harm. After a few months later, they will start speaking to you. Finally, once you learn their name, you will finally be able to use their powers. That's exactly what a zanpaktou is."

"Wow" Rukia said in awe. "That's what a zanpaktou is?"

Ulquiorra nodded.

"They don't seem so bad."

"Of course their not."

"Is that when I will start training?"

"I don't know about that. You'll have to ask Hallibel." After Ulquiorra finished his sentence, he proceeded to leave. _ Don't you have an important mission that involves Soul Society? _Murcielago asked. _'I do. I should go now.' _Ulquiorra thought. _Bring the child with you. _ _'Why should I do that? Hallibel will be upset, if I do.' Look at her, master. She seems so bored and upset. You can secretly train her yourself. Besides, no one will know. It will be better for everyone, if Rukia is happy._ Ulquiorra sighed in defeat.

"Rukia."

Rukia looked at Ulquiorra. "Yes, Ulquiorra-san?"

"I have a very important mission in Soul Society, you can come with me if you want. There I can train you. How does that sound?"

Rukia's eyes lit up with happiness. "Yes, I'd love to go!" Rukia yelled. She stood up, and Ulquiorra opened the garganta. Before they entered, Ulquiorra had one thought on his mind.

_'Murcielago...I don't get why you are so concerned for this child.'_

* * *

**Author's Note: A lot of you have been wanting Ulquiorra to interact with Rukia, which he will. Why Murcielago is concerned for Rukia, will be explained in later chapters. Ulquiorra decided to train Rukia and is taking her to Soul Society, which is disobeying Hallibel's orders. *Gasp* What will happen? Will it all turn out okay? Or will something bad happen? Read and review to find out!**


	8. Cruel Betrayal

When Ulquiorra and Rukia arrived at Soul Society, the sky was really dark. The sky was so dark, that the only thing that showed light, was the full moon and stars. Rukia was holding Ulquiorra's hand tightly, because she never was a big fan Soul Society, especially when it was dark. Ulquiorra knew soul reapers would be hiding, so he gripped the hilt of his zanpaktou, and started walking.

"Ulquiorra-san," Rukia said, trying to get his attention.

Ulquiorra looked at her. "Yes, what is it?"

"Will you get in trouble since you're disobeying orders?" Rukia asked.

Ulquiorra thought for a moment. "I'll worry about that when I have to."

"What's your mission supposed to be?"

"I have to capture a certain soul reaper, and I have to complete Hallibel's failed mission."

"Which soul reaper?"

Ulquiorra sighed. "To be honest, I don't know. All soul reapers are the same to me. They're all pathetic pieces of trash."

"You don't really like soul reapers, do you?"

"Of course I don't. They're the enemy, and my enemies are trash."

"Since, I live with espadas now..does that make the soul reapers my enemy?" Rukia asked him, with a questioning look on her face.

"That...I guess it depends on what you think. How do you feel about them now?"

"I really hate them. They're the reason Renji is dead."

"Renji? Who's that?" Ulquiorra asked. However, he wished he hadn't, because Rukia was smiling sadly. He immediately apologized.

"I am deeply sorry."

"N-no, don't be. It's okay, really." Rukia said, reassuring him.

After, about five to ten minutes of walking, Ulquiorra noticed an abandoned house. It wasn't old, but it didn't look so nice. Ulquiorra knew he couldn't take Rukia with him on his mission, because it was too dangerous. He decided it was best for her to stay there, until he got back. "Follow me", he ordered Rukia, and she obediently followed him. She wondered why they were going to that abandoned house.

"Ulquiorra-san, are we heading to that abandoned house?"

Ulquiorra nodded. "Yes, that's correct."

"Why are we going there? I thought you said you were going to train me."

"I still am. I just have to complete my mission first."

"Oh, but why can't I come?"

"It's too dangerous."

"I don't care about danger. I even killed a soul reaper all by myself!"

Ulquiorra was shocked now. He couldn't belive what Rukia just said. What he heard was, she killed a soul reaper all by herself. "You have?"

Rukia closed her eyes, grinned widely, and nodded. "I'll even show you where I killed him. That stupid butt-head should think twice next time, before messing with me!" Rukia yelled, confidently.

"Interesting...You know, you and Grimmjow would get along quite well."

Rukia opened her eyes, and started at him. "We will? Hmm, I don't know. I haven't even talked to him yet."

"Despite your confidence, you still can't come."

Rukia pouted. "Fine."

::::::::

::::::::

When Ulquiorra and Rukia mad it to the house, Ulquiorra opened the door, much to his surprise, was unlocked, and he turned the lights on. The house looked a lot better on the inside. They both entered the house, and Ulquiorra shut the door. Ulquiorra put his zanpaktou on the table, and walked up to Rukia.

"Listen Rukia, I'm going on my mission now. My zanpaktou Murcielago, will look after you until I get back."

Rukia nodded.

Ulquiorra looked at Murcielago, who was sitting on the couch, with his feet on the table. "Are we clear, trash?"

"Crystal," was the only thing Murcielago said.

Ulquiorra walked out the door, and shut it, leaving Rukia and Murcielago alone. Rukia looked at Murcielago in awe. He looked like the devil himself. Murcielago stood up, and walked to the window. He was looking at it intently. He was in deep thought, until Rukia tugged on his coat, causing him to look at her.

"Murcielago-san, will Ulquiorra-san be okay?"

"Of course he will. Ulquiorra-sama will beat the shit out those motherfuckers," Murcielago said, surprisingly reassuring Rukia.

Rukia giggled at his response, until she heard her stomach growl. She blushed with embarrassment. She hated when her stomach growled in front of someone. Murcielago snickered. "You know Rukia, if you were hungry: you could've just said something." Murcielago walked in the kitchen, and opened the refrigerator. "Alright, let's see what this house has for you to eat," Murcielago said, while examining the contents of the fridge.

::::::::

::::::::

Ulquiorra was walking through Soul Society. He could barely see anything, since it was so dark. Ulquiorra wondered why Aizen made him complete this mission in the middle of the night. Don't get him wrong, he would never disobey an order. However, sometimes Ulquiorra wondered if Aizen was even thinking.

All of a sudden, Ulquiorra sensed two unknown spiritual pressures'. Which is why he wasn't surprised, when he saw two male soul reapers running towards him. Ulquiorra shook his head in disappointment. _'To think, I thought this was would end quickly,' _Ulquiorra thought. He didn't want to deal with such trash, however he'll fight them, only to get some answers.

The soul reapers were both glaring. "Gah! Where do all these espadas keep coming from?" yelled one of them. Ulquiorra, guessed this was the reasonable one.

The other smirked. "Who cares where they keep coming from? I'll kill them all!" shouted the other one. This guy was so ignorant, that Ulquiorra thought he would be the first to die. The ignorant soul reaper, charged towards Ulquiorra, his zanpaktou positioned to cut him. Before, the soul reaper could attack him, Ulquiorra appeared behind him, catching the soul reaper off guard.

"Cero," after Ulquiorra said that, a green ray of light appeared from his finger. The light from his finger, fired at the soul reaper, causing a huge hole to form in the soul reaper's stomach. The soul reaper had a few entrails hanging out, and blood was cascading down his stomach. The soul reaper fell to his knees, and coughed up a large amount of blood.

Ulquiorra kicked the soul reaper on the back of his head, causing him to fly towards a tree. When the soul reaper hit the tree, his zanpaktou flew out of his hand, and it hit the ground. Ulquiorra proceeded to walk towards the zanpaktou, while the other soul reaper stared at him in fear. Ulquiorra picked up the zanpaktou, and noticed the soul reaper trembling while staring at him.

"Y-you killed him. You bastard! How could you?!" the soul reaper yelled, angrily.

"Simple, because he was my enemy."

The soul reaper growled, and started running towards Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra sighed, and sonidoed towards the soul reaper, and stabbed him straight through the heart. The soul reaper's mouth was open, with blood leaking out. Blood gushed out of the soul reaper, some even landing on Ulquiorra's face. Ulquiorra removed the zanpaktou, and kicked the soul reaper into a river.

_'Maybe I should check up on Rukia,'_ Ulquiorra thought. He started heading back to the house, not realizing he still had the ignorant soul reaper's zanpaktou.

::::::::

::::::::

Rukia and Murcielago were sitting on the floor. Rukia found some pieces of paper and a few crayons, and started drawing pictures for Murcielago. The drawings looked terrible to Murcielago, but he appreciated it anyway. All of a sudden, the door burst open, and Ulquiorra walked in the house. Rukia stood up, and ran to him.

"Ulquiorra-san, you're back!" Rukia yelled happily.

Ulquiorra nodded.

Rukia looked concerned, when she saw the blood on Ulquiorra's face. "Ulquiorra-san, what happened?"

"Yeah, what happened to you?" Murcielago asked.

"Don't worry, it's not mine." Ulquiorra explained.

Murcielago noticed the zanpaktou, and grew upset.

"What?" Ulquiorra asked. He realized he still had the zanpaktou with. "Oh shit", Ulquiorra whispered.

"I didn't care if you called me trash, I ignored the fact you hated me, but this, THIS is just cruel!" Murcielago yelled.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Poor Murcielago, he was betrayed. Will the other espadas' find out what Ulquiorra did? Read and review to find out! **

.


	9. Pinky Promise, Jealousy, and Question

**Author's Note: Sorry for my absence! School has been a real pain in the neck!**

* * *

Nelliel was walking through the halls of Las Noches, looking for a specific room. She stopped walking when she saw a door, with the number 5, written on the door. She knocked on the door a few times. When she didn't get an answer, she knocked again.

"Nnoitra, it's me Nel. Are you in there?" Nelliel asked, slightly yelling, incase Nnoitra was still asleep. When nobody answered, Nelliel decided to yell this time. "Nnoitra, wake up! I need to talk to you."

"The door is fuckin' open!" Nnoitra shouted.

Nelliel blinked. She knew Nnoitra pretty well, and he would never leave his door unlocked. Nelliel placed her hand on the door knob, and opened the door. When she entered Nnoitra's room, she saw him sitting on the edge of his bed. _'He probably just woke up',_ Nelliel thought. "Did you just wake up?" she asked him.

Nnoitra glared at her. "What do ya think? Ya better have a pretty damn good reason for wakin' me up, bitch," he threatened.

Nelliel sighed. "Still as grumpy as always. Also, quit giving me empty threats. I'm not intimidated by you."

"Leave, if ya don't have any reason for comin' here, other than lecture me," Nnoitra hissed.

"As a matter of fact, I do have a reason for coming here. I assure you, I wouldn't bother to come here if I didn't have a reason," Nelliel stated, sounding quite superior.

"Tch, I couldn't care less on what ya think of me. I'll ask ya again. What the fuck do ya want?"

"Have you seen Ulquiorra and Rukia?"

"Ulquiorra went on his damn mission, Rukia is...she is...ya know, I don't know where she is."

Nelliel's eyes widened. "What? What do you mean you don't know where Rukia is?!"

"I mean, I don't know where she is."

"Wasn't she with you yesterday?"

"For a short time, but not any more."

Nelliel shook her head. "Oh no, this isn't good. Not good at all."

"Calm down, maybe she's just walkin' around Las Noches."

"It's 7:30 am. Where would you think she would be?"

Nnoitra shrugged.

"Nnoitra!"

"What? Why're ya so mad at me? I didn't do nothin'."

Nelliel calmed down a bit. "You're right, I'm sorry."

Nnoitra was shocked. Nelliel had never apologized to him for anything. "Uh..it's alright, I guess."

There was a brief amount of silence, until a thought popped into Nelliel's head. "Nnoitra?"

"What?"

"Do you think that Ulquiorra maybe..you know."

Nnoitra thought for a moment. "Hallibel is goin' to be pissed."

::::::::

::::::::

At the house, Rukia was walking around. She wondered how the other espadas were doing. She also wondered what their zanpaktou were like. She only met Santa Teresa and Murcielago, and they were both really nice to her. The espadas she met seemed nice, and so was Aizen. Rukia wondered if Hallibel was still mad at her. Murcielago walked downstairs, and noticed Rukia.

"Hey kid," Murcielago greeted.

Rukia turned around. She was startled, because she did not hear him walk downstairs. "Hi Murcielago-san."

Murcielago raised an eyebrow. "Why're you so deep in thought?"

"I am?" Rukia smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry for being deep in thought."

"Rukia, that's nothing you have to apologize for. The reason I asked, was because I was concerned."

"Oh, thank you for your concern."

"Alright, what's the matter?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"I won't tell anybody."

"Pinky promise?" Rukia asked innocently.

Murcielago laughed. "Pinky promise," he agreed.

"Well you see, the time when I first wanted to train Hallibel-san yelled at me. I don't know why she was so angry. All I just wanted to do was become stronger, and I haven't started training yet."

Murcielago bent down to Rukia's height, and sighed. "Rukia, the reason Hallibel yelled at you was because she was worried for your safety. Remember when you first came here, you couldn't even walk without limping. As a matter of fact, you had to hop on one foot to get to your destination. You've become like a daughter to her, and parents yell the most when they're worried for their kids."

Rukia understood what he said. "Does that mean, Hallibel-san doesn't hate me?"

Murcielago nodded. "Hallibel doesn't hate you."

"Is that why Ulquiorra-san hates you so much?"

"No. He doesn't give two shits about me. After all, I was betrayed last night," he said sadly. Without any warning, Rukia walked up to Murcielago and hugged him. Murcielago was surprised by the act, but slowly hugged her back. "You're too kind child," Murcielago whispered. Rukia smiled sweetly. All of a sudden the door bell rang. When Murcielago opened the door, he saw Gamuza and Santa Teresa. He was surprised.

"What're you two doing here?" Murcielago asked.

"Well, Nelliel and Nnoitra-sama were looking for Rukia and Ulquiorra. We came with those two, of course. Halfway through the trip, Nnoitra-sama, bein' the idiot that he is, decided not to listen to me. While those two are somewhere in the forest probably gettin' lost, we're both here." Santa Teresa explained.

"That makes sense, I guess. Wait. Gamuza, how did she convince you to follow her?" Murcielago asked. For one thing, Murcielago knew Gamuza thought Santa Teresa was an idiot and he constantly calls her "a bloodthirsty demon."

Gamuza sighed. "It's too complicated to explain."

Murcielago nodded, and let the both of them in. Rukia ran up to the three of them. "Rukia this is Gamuza. He's Nelliel's zanpaktou. I'm sure you already met Santa Teresa," Murcielago said. Rukia smiled and waved. "Nice to meet you, Gamuza-san."

"You too, kid. But whatever Nelliel-sama told you isn't true. I don't have a short temper," Gamuza told her.

Santa Teresa looked at him. "That's exactly what someone with a short temper would say."

Gamuza glared at her. "Shut up!"

Rukia looked at Murcielago. "I know this is a strange question, but are they dating?"

"I don't know, why?" Murcielago asked.

"I think they would make a cute couple," Rukia stated.

All three of them looked at her shock. "Rukia?" they all said in unison.

"It was just an opinion!" Rukia yelled defensively.

Santa Teresa shook her, ignoring Rukia's earlier comment. "Anyway, who was Ulquiorra supposed to capture for Aizen?"

Murcielago shrugged. "I don't know, he's asleep right now. I just want to destroy that stupid zanpaktou in the corner."

Santa Teresa tilted her head in confusion. "Who's zanpaktou is it?"

"I don't know, it belongs to some random soul reaper."

Gamuza looked at the zanpaktou in the corner. "It looks a lot like Ryuketsu."

Murcielago's eyes widened. "If it is, then I want to kill him."

Santa Teresa sighed. "Such a shame, though. I've met Ryuketsu before. He was kind of cute..in a demon sort of way."

Gamuza's eye twitched. "Hey, do you mind if I help you kill him?" he asked, whispering to Murcielago.

"Well somebody is jealous," Murcielago whispered back.

Gamuza glared, "I'm not jealous!" he yelled, while whispering.

"Santa Teresa?" Rukia said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"What does jealousy mean?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Oh Ryuketsu means bloody nightmare, and he's my OC. Gamuza got jealous, and apparently Rukia learned a new word. This won't go well. Wanna know what happens next? Read and review to find out!**


	10. Don't Make Promises You Can't Keep

"Eh um, jealousy means..." Santa Teresa was confused for a while. She's seen people get jealous, she's even felt jealousy before, but she had absolutely no idea how to explain it. She sighed. _'Why are children so curious?' _she thought.

"Well, what does it mean?" Rukia asked again.

Santa Teresa looked at Gamuza and Murcielago.

"What? She asked you, not us," Gamuza said.

"Asshole", Santa Teresa muttered. She turned her attention to Rukia. "I know what jealousy is, it's just that...I don't know how to explain it."

Rukia didn't know how to respond. She thought adults were supposed to know everything, at least that's what they taught children in Soul Society. All of a sudden, Ulquiorra walked downstairs. Rukia ran up to him. Ulquiorra seemed smart, so she decided to ask him what jealousy means.

"Ulquiorra-san, can I ask you a question?" Rukia asked.

"Which is?"

"What does jealousy mean?"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened. He _didn't _expect a child to ask a question like this. "Rukia, where did you hear that word?"

Rukia pointed at Gamuza, Murcielago, and Santa Teresa. "I heard it from them."

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes at them. "They did? Now, why would they say that word?"

Santa Teresa put up her hand in a defensive manner. "Hey, at least she didn't ask what fuck means."

"What does fuck mean, anyway?" Rukia asked.

"You'll find that out when you're older." Gamuza stated.

"But-"

"When you're older!" Gamuza yelled, interrupting Rukia. He turned his attention to Santa Teresa. "You idiot! Do you realize what you've done?!"

"Yes I do, I taught her a new word."

"Kids aren't supposed to hear that word. Hell, they aren't even supposed to say that word."

"Bitch please, I've heard a lot worse."

"Have you now?"

"Yes I did. I can give ya few examples."

"I'd highly prefer if you didn't."

Ulquiorra sighed. "Such a lovely couple," he said sarcastically. All of a sudden, the door bell rang. Ulquiorra walked up to the door, and opened it. When he did, he saw Nnoitra and Nelliel. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

Nelliel nodded. "Not by us, though."

"Yeah, Hallibel, Aizen-sama, and Gin are very pissed."

Ulquiorra sighed. "I'm not surprised."

Ulquiorra shook his head, no. "However, I did find an unusual zanpaktou."

"Is it important?" Nelliel asked.

"I don't think so. Let's just go back to Las Noches." Ulquiorra stated. He opened up the garganta and they walked through it. However, before Santa Teresa walked through the garganta, she grabbed the zanpaktou, known as Ryuketsu, and walked through the garganta. _'Nice to see ya again, old friend,' _Santa Teresa thought.

::::::::

::::::::

Ulquiorra was walking towards Aizen's throne room, because Aizen wanted to see him. Ulquiorra knew what was coming to him, and he was prepared. He was in front of the door, and he knocked on it hesitantly. "Enter." When Ulquiorra heard Aizen's voice, he opened the door. When he entered Aizen's throne room, he saw Aizen sitting on his chair, with the same smug look on his face. "Welcome Ulquiorra." Aizen greeted. "I have a few things to discuss with you."

"What would you like to discuss, sir?"

"You see Ulquiorra, I've heard that you took Rukia to Soul Society. May I ask why?" Aizen said calmly.

"Yesterday, after dinner, I spoke to Rukia..and well I promised to train her. I wouldn't be surprised if Hallibel was upset with me."

"She is."

"Are you upset with me?"

"No, I'm not. You disobeyed her orders not mine. Don't do something like this ever again, do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, you may go."

Ulquiorra nodded. He opened the door and left Aizen's throne room. He decided he'll apologize to Hallibel, but he'll do that later.

::::::::

::::::::

It was about 11:30 pm, and everyone was asleep, well almost everyone. In Nnoitra's room, Santa Teresa was sitting on the floor. She had placed Ryuketsu on the ground. She was grateful that Nnoitra was a heavy sleeper, otherwise he would kill her. She shuddered a little. The thought of dying scared her. She turned her attention back to the zanpaktou on the ground.

"You can come out now. Don't worry, he's a heavy sleeper." Santa Teresa whispered.

As if on command, Ryuketsu manifested. He was very pale and had shaggy shoulder length black hair. His eyes were bloody red, and three small dark scars on the left side of his lower lip. He wore a white torn up cloak and black pants. He also had shackles on his wrist. He was barefoot as well. He looked at Santa Teresa.

"Long time no see, eh Teresa?" Ryuketsu said.

"Yeah, a very long time." Santa Teresa agreed.

"I want to talk to you, but..."

"We'll go in the foyer follow me."

:::::::

::::::::

Santa Teresa and Ryuketsu both left Nnoitra's room, and went into the foyer, and both sat on the couch.

"I'm curious Teresa, how did I get here?" Ryuketsu asked.

"Ulquiorra stole ya from that soul reaper. I recognized ya and bought ya here."

"I'm happy to see you again, but I wish to not be removed from my home."

"Ya consider a place like Soul Society to be home?"

"It's a lot better than this hell hole."

Santa Teresa looked at the ground sadly. "You're right, ya know."

"Look, you don't have to be sad. Besides that ignorant soul reaper wasn't my master."

Santa Teresa's eyes widened. She was really shocked. "What? D-does that mean you were stolen?"

Ryuketsu nodded.

"Then...who's your real master?"

Ryuketsu smiled like a maniac. "I hate my master, now. S-she abandoned me...all because her rich snobby husband thought I was unstable."

"What's her name?"

"The bitch's name is Hisana..but now she's known as Hisana Kuchiki."

"What did she do to make ya so angry?"

"When H-Hisana..was a sweet person, she had a baby sister. She abandoned her sister...because..it was too hard to take care of her. B-But when she left the baby girl...I felt like I was missing something. I-I don't know what it was..but it felt strange. She met Byakuya, who became love struck when he saw her and proposed. F-for some reason she said yes. A few months later..Byakuya got rid of me because he thought I was unstable."

Santa Teresa listened carefully. "What does Hisana look like?"

"She has shoulder length black hair, pale skin, and amethyst eyes...why?"

"She sounds familiar."

Really? D-Do you know her?!"

"Just follow me." Santa Teresa led Ryuketsu to Rukia's room and opened the door. Ryuketsu's eyes widened, when he saw Rukia. She looked so much like Hisana, that he actually thought it was Hisana.

"H-Hisana," he whispered.

"No, that's not Hisana. I believe that's her sister..Rukia."

"If that's her sister does that mean her zanpaktou...will be my younger sibling?"

"I belive so."

"Can I talk to her in the morning?"

"Oh, I don't know."

"Please?"

"Well.."

"Please?"

"Fine. She has a doctor's appointment with Szayel in the mornin'. Nnoitra-sama is a close ally to him, so maybe I could work something out."

"Really? Y-You'd do that for me?"

Santa Teresa nodded.

Without any warning, Ryuketsu pulled Santa Teresa into a hug. "Thank you", he whispered.

"Don't mention it", she replied. _'Why am I constantly makin' promises I can't keep?'_

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! About Santa Teresa and Ryuketsu, they're really close friends. Next chapter Rukia will interact a lot more like Grimmjow. Hisana is Ryuketsu's master but she abandoned him. Rukia has a doctor's appointment with Szayel tomorrow. Tsk, Tsk, Oh Santa Teresa, don't make promises you can't keep. Wanna know what happens next? Review to find out! **


	11. Can I call you daddy?

Despite the time being only 9:30 am, Rukia was still sleeping peacefully. A while later, Hallibel entered Rukia's room. "Rukia, wake up. You have a doctor's appointment with Szayel, remember?", Hallibel whispered. Rukia stirred in her sleep. "Five more minutes..please?", Rukia begged.

"Sorry, but not today. You have to go."

Rukia opened her eyes, got out of bed, and yawned. "Alright, tell him I'll be there in five minutes."

Hallibel nodded and left the room. After Hallibel left, Rukia took off her pajamas and dressed in a violet no-sleeved shirt and knee-length black pants. Rukia frowned because of the color of her shirt. Violet was one of the names Renji wanted to give her. Images of Rukia's red-headed friend entered her thoughts.

Rukia shook her head. _'Why am I thinking about Renji? He's not here anymore,'_ she thought. Rukia walked up to the mirror, that was above the dresser. "Renji's gone now..Stop thinking about him," Rukia tried commanding herself. However, the mention of Renji's named seemed to make things worse. Rukia had tears welling up in her eyes, having some even threatening to fall. It was true she likes and misses Renji, but she didn't want to think about him all the time.

Rukia looked at the clock that was hanging on her wall. The clock read 9:34, which meant Rukia had to go now. She quickly wiped the tears away, and she walked towards the door. Before she left, Rukia looked at her left leg. It was still wrapped in gauze from the first day she arrived here. She exited her room and started walking to Szayel's room.

::::::::

::::::::

At Szayel's room, Szayel was going through a file of papers. Szayel rubbed his temples, _'This is too frustrating. How is Rukia supposed to live under these conditions?', _ Szayel thought. He sighed, _'Oh I hope her zanpaktou isn't so cruel.' _When Szayel heard someone knock on the door, he immediately put the file in a cabinet drawer. He didn't care who was knocking, nobody should see those files. "Come in," Szayel said.

The door opened, and Szayel saw Rukia. He smiled. "Hello, Rukia. Are you here for your appointment?"

"Yes, do I just sit on the bed?"

"Yes, just sit on the bed and relax. I'll go get my supplies," Szayel instructed, before he went to get his supplies.

Rukia sat on the bed. She was very nervous. She didn't know what her left leg will look like, and she had no idea how dire the results would be. She started thinking about the thought of having a zanpaktou: What it'll look like, what it'll act like, what it's powers will be, and if it'll get along with her or not. A few minutes later, Szayel came back.

"Okay, Rukia, I'm just going to unwrap the bandages," Szayel informed her.

Rukia snapped out of her thoughts and nodded.

Szayel grabbed a pair of scissors and cut a piece of the gauze. He grabbed the piece and started unwrapping the bandages. When he finished unwrapping the it. He covered his eyes and screamed. "Oh my Aizen! That looks horrible!" And he was correct. Rukia's left leg had some dry blood and some wet blood.

"Don't just stand there! Do something now!", Rukia cried.

Szayel nodded and grabbed a wet cloth. He started dabbing the cloth on her left leg. After he was done, he grabbed rubbing alcohol and poured some on a cotton ball. He gently started cleaning the wound, causing Rukia to wince in pain and let out a small whimper. Szayel cleaned the blood off and wrapped a new roll gauze around her left leg.

"Alright, all better now," Szayel said, feeling relieved. He sighed in frustration. "Sheesh, you're practically a miniature Nelliel, from the way you acted."

Rukia raised an eyebrow at him. "Can you blame me? My leg was bleeding. How do you expect me to react?," she questioned him.

Szayel nodded. "I suppose you're right. Anyway, it's over and done with. I suggest you rest up for a while before doing anything active."

"Does that mean I can go now?"

Szayel frowned. "What part of rest up for a while before doing anything active, do you not understand?"

Rukia pouted. "I hate resting! It's boring."

"Well to bad."

Rukia stuck her tongue out at him.

Szayel was taken aback. "How can you stick your tongue out at me like that?!"

"I just did."

"You can't do that to me! I'm older and more superior than you are!"

"About as superior as a box of nails."

Szayel glared and growled. "That's it! If I can't discipline you, I **know **someone who can!," After Szayel finished his sentence he exited the room, slamming the door shut, causing Rukia to flinch a little. She wondered who Szayel was going to get.

::::::::::

::::::::::

Szayel was speed-walking through the hallway, looking for him. He saw a door with the number 6 on it and knocked. The door opened and Szayel saw Grimmjow. "What do ya want?", Grimmjow asked.

"Grimmjow, I need your help", Szayel told him. "Since when do you need my help?", Grimmjow asked. "I need your help now. I need you to teach Rukia some manners." Grimmjow gave Szayel a questioning look.

"What's wrong?", Szayel asked.

"Who the hell is Rukia?"

"The child that Hallibel brought here."

"Oh her, why do you need my help?"

"I need your help because you're the only person I know who can discipline kids."

"Why would I help you? You never did shit for me."

"Please Grimmjow", Szayel begged. "I need your help!"

"No."

_Why don't you go meet the kid? After all, she might start calling you daddy one day._

Grimmjow growled. _'Shut up, Pantera!', _Grimmjow thought.

_Nah, I don't feel like it. But what I do feel like is meeting Rukia. Murcielago, Gamuza, and Santa Teresa, have met her already._

_'Fine!'_ Just so Pantera would shut up, Grimmjow agreed to help Szayel.

"Thank you, Grimmjow! Thank you!", Szayel thanked him.

"Yeah, yeah, now where the fuck is the kid?"

:::::::::

:::::::::

Rukia was still sitting on the bed, bored out of her mind, until she heard the door open. She saw Grimmjow. "Who are you?", Rukia asked.

"I'm Grimmjow, and you must be Rukia."

"I am. Are you also the person Szayel-san sent for?"

"Yes I am. You're Hallibel's kid aren't you?"

Rukia nodded. "Why would you care?"

"I don't. The only reason I asked that, was because Hallibel is my girlfriend."

Rukia was surprised. "You and Hallibel-san are dating?"

"Yeah, we are. Hasn't she ever mentioned that?"

"No, in fact. She never even talked about you."

Grimmjow was taken aback. "S-she never talked about me?"

Rukia shook her head.

"That's just cruel", Grimmjow whispered.

"So, if you two are dating..does that make you my daddy?"

Grimmjow glared. "No", he yelled.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to!"

"Well, can I call you dad?"

"No."

"Daddy?"

"No."

"Father?"

"No! Just call me what you call Hallibel."

Rukia gave him a questioning look. "You want me to call you Hallibel?"

Grimmjow facepalmed. "NO! I want you to call me Grimmjow!"

"What are you going to do if I don't?"

"I'll cero your head off. What are ya going to about that?"

"I'll tell Hallibel."

Grimmjow was scared now. "Please, don't."

"I think I'll tell her right now."

"I'll do anything you want!"

Rukia smiled. "Anything, huh..."

::::::::

::::::::

Grimmjow walked back to his room, where he saw Szayel. "So, did you discipline her?"

Grimmjow hung his head low and sighed. "No, but apparently I'm taking her to the park."

Szayel was shocked. "How?!"

"Don't ask, just don't. Not even I could do it."

"I'm doomed," Szayel whispered,

–-

**Author's Note: I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry this took so long! Spring allergies are terrible and school has been a bitch to me. Allow me to explain why Szayel hired Grimmjow. I saw a video where he threatened little Nel, and I thought if Grimmjow had kids..they would be well disciplined. Anyway, if you want to know what happens next..Review. Oh this is my first time using LibreOffice, so I apologize if this chapter looks a little weird.**


	12. Secrets Revealed

"You're not the only one who's doomed," Grimmjow said.

"Grimmjow, I know you're the expert here but..I'm pretty sure if you're trying to discipline a child, you _don't _take them to the park!", Szayel exclaimed.

"Look, I don't care what you say. Besides, you're not the one she blackmailed."

Szayel's eyes widened. "She blackmailed you?", The shock quickly turned into amusement. "Haha! The Pantera afraid of a five year old girl? That's priceless!", Szayel said, while he burst out laughing.

Grimmjow glared and growled. "Shut up shithead!"

Instead of listening to Grimmjow, Szayel still continued laughing.

"Are you done?"

Szayel stopped laughing. "Yeah, I'm done."

Rukia walked towards Grimmjow. "Dad, can we go to the park now?"

Szayel put a hand over his mouth, so he wouldn't laugh.

Grimmjow glared at him, and Rukia smiled.

Szayel's face was reddening.

Grimmjow let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine! You can laugh!"

When Grimmjow said that, Szayel began laughing again. He was laughing so much that his sides were hurting and tears were in his eyes. Grimmjow sighed. "Ok kid, we can go now," Grimmjow told Rukia. Grimmjow opened up a garganta and they both walked through it.

::::::::::

::::::::::

When Grimmjow and Rukia made it to the park, Grimmjow made it specifically clear not to bother him. Rukia agreed to his orders, and ran to the monkey bars. Grimmjow sat down on the bench, and he noticed that the only other kids here were two boys. One of them was about 11 years old, the other was 6 years old. The two boys looked like they were talking about something, but little did Grimmjow know, they were talking about something he wouldn't like.

"What'cha doing?", The eleven year old boy asked the six year old, who was staring at Rukia.

The younger boy immediately turned around. "N-nothing", he stuttered.

"You were staring at that girl, weren't you?"

The younger boy turned his head away, to prevent the older one from seeing him blush. "N-no."

The older boy smirked. "You were staring at her."

"So, what if I was?"

"It won't matter if you do. She's out of your league."

"Oh please, I can get a girlfriend faster than you!"

"Alright, if you think you're so good, than talk to her."

"Talk to her?"

The elven year old nodded. "That is unless you're chicken."

"I'm not chicken! I'll go talk to her right now." After the six year old finished his sentence, he walked towards Rukia.

::::::::::

:::::::::

"Hi", the boy greeted.

Rukia smiled. "Hi", Rukia said. "I'm Rukia."

"I'm Kaito."

"Hey, Kaito, do you like flowers?"

"Flowers?"

Rukia nodded. "I like them because they're pretty and smell nice. Don't you think they're pretty?"

"Yeah, they are...just like you."

Rukia felt herself blushing. "T-thanks?"

Unaware to them, Grimmjow heard everything. He ran towards them and he picked up Rukia. "Hey! Hey! She's only five. You try to make a move on her again and I will feed you to Pantera!", Grimmjow threatened. He started walking towards the park exit, still carrying Rukia.

"What the heck, dad?!"

"Don't you what the heck me! I saw what was happening."

"He was only just saying hi."

"That's what he said, but not what he was probably thinking. Believe me, Rukia, I know a lot about this stuff."

Rukia sighed. "Alright, but where are we going?"

"Home", Grimmjow replied, before opening up a garganta and walking through it.

:::::::::

:::::::::

When Grimmjow entered Las Noches, he saw Nelliel, who was giving him a questioning look. "Why do you look so angry?"

Grimmjow looked at her and put Rukia down. "Watch her. I have to talk to Hallibel", he said, and then he left.

"Hey, Rukia, what's wrong with Grimmjow?"

"I don't know, but can I ask you a question?"

Nelliel smiled. "Of course."

"How do you get over someone that you like?"

Nelliel's smile turned into a frown. "Rukia, where did that come from?"

Rukia explained everything about Renji: how she met him, became friends with him, realized that she liked him, seeing him dead, and remembering him.

Nelliel sighed. "Now, Rukia, I don't know much about relationships..but I guess I can tell you-"

"No need to tell me. I already know you like Nnoitra-san."

Nelliel was shocked, and blushing. "H-how did you know?!"

"Somebody told me."

"Somebody told you? But there is only one person who-GAMUZA YOU TRAITOR!"

_I'm not a traitor. I was just mad at you the day I told her,_ Gamuza told her.

"I think I should tell Nnoitra-san."

"Please don't!"

"Nah, I want to tell him," After Rukia finished her sentence, she started running through the hallway looking for Nnoitra. Sure enough, Nelliel was chasing her.

::::::::  
::::::::

Szayel and Nnoitra were in Szayel's room. "I just don't get it! How come Rukia acted so different yesterday?", Szayel asked.

"She's probably just used to ya," Nnoitra stated.

"Used to me..I guess you're right. How do you know this stuff?"

"Remember when Nel and I really hated each other?"

"You two still hate each other."

"I know, but now we can have a conversation."

After Nnoitra finished his sentence, Rukia ran into the room. "Nnoitra-san! I have tell you something."

"Which is?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Nel-", Rukia's sentence was interrupted when Nelliel ran in, picked up Rukia, and put her hand over her mouth.

"Nel, what are you doing here?", Szayel asked.

Nelliel smiled. "Sorry to bother you. I was just looking for Rukia," she said, ignoring Rukia's kicking and hand biting. "I'll see you two later," Nelliel said, before running out of the room.

"What was that about?", Szayel asked.

"I have no idea," Nnoitra replied.

:::::::::

:::::::::

**Author's Note: New chapter! About Kaito, the little boy who has a crush on Rukia, don't worry. He was only used for plot device, and Grimmjow is protective of Rukia. If Grimmjow had a daughter, I'm pretty sure he would be protective of her. Now a little info on the relationships.**

**Nelliel likes Nnoitra.**

**It's unknown if Nnoitra likes Nelliel.**

**Grimmjow and Hallibel are dating.**

**Pantera and Tiburon are dating, as proven in chapter 4.**

**Gamuza and Santa Teresa have an on again-off again relationship.**

**Rukia likes Renji, but is trying to get over him.**

**Renji liked Rukia.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, because the next few chapters will be serious. Wanna know what happens next? Review!**


	13. What Really Happened

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! I appreciate it, really! I didn't think this story would be so popular. Anyway, to answer yuiyuki's question, I really don't think I'm adding Ichigo in the fanfic.**

:::::::

:::::::

Rukia was laying on her bed, remembering the events that happened yesterday. She now has a father, who is slightly protective, and a mother, who cares for her. She was a lot happier here, than she was in Soul Society. She still wants to start training and get stronger, but this wasn't a good time to bother anybody. All of a sudden, she heard someone knocking on the door.

"It's open," Rukia said.

The door opened, and Santa Teresa walked in.

"Hi, Teresa-san," Rukia greeted.

"Hi, sorry to bother ya, but I promised him that he'll get to talk to ya," Santa Teresa told her.

"Okay, but who's he?"

"Ya can come in now, Ryuketsu," Santa Teresa told him. Ryuketsu walked in the room, only to see Rukia staring at him in awe. "Rukia, this is Ryuketsu. Ryuketsu, this is Rukia. I'll leave ya two alone," Santa Teresa explained, before leaving the room.

:::::::::

:::::::::

"Hi, Ryuketsu-san," Rukia greeted.

"Hi, child."

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Listen, Rukia..you and I both have something in common. Do you know what that is?"

Rukia shook her head. She was confused. She just met this man. How could they have something in common already?

"We both were abandoned by Hisana Kuchiki."

"I wasn't abandoned. Also, who's Hisana Kuchiki?"

Ryuketsu raised an eyebrow. "You don't know who Hisana is?" He came to a realization. "Oh, that's right. She abandoned you when you were a baby."

Rukia's eyes widened. "Abandoned by her when I was a baby," she repeated. "Who's Hisana?"

"Hisana is..your sister."

Rukia was really shocked. "My sister? I-I have a sister...What do mean I have a sister?!", Rukia cried.

"Whether you choose to believe it or not, Hisana _is _your sister," Ryuketsu stated.

"I don't have a sister! Otherwise she wouldn't have abandoned me!"

Ryuketsu sighed. "Obviously, you don't know anything. I'll tell you the full story, if you want," he offered.

Rukia sighed. "Alright, talk."

Ryuketsu smiled slightly. "It all started out when you were a baby..."

_~Flashback~ _

A young girl, about age sixteen, was carrying a baby girl. The young girl's name was Hisana, and the baby girl was named Rukia. Rukia was her baby sister. After their parents death, Hisana had to take responsibility of Rukia. The only clothes Hisana had was a tattered, purple, elbow-length dress. The only article of clothing Rukia had was a white cloth, wrapped around her body.

Hisana was growing tired.

_You have to keep going, Hisana._

"I know, Ryuketsu," she whispered, so she wouldn't wake the sleeping Rukia. "But, I don't think I can anymore."

_If you won't do it for yourself, then do it for the child. She depends on you._

Hisana glanced at the sleeping figure in her arms. Ryuketsu was right, she had to keep going for Rukia.

All of a sudden, somebody grabbed Hisana by the waist and there was a hand covering her mouth. She was kicking and biting, when she saw a soul reaper holding Rukia. It was quite obvious that a soul reaper was the one that was kidnapping her. The soul reaper put a cloth of chloroform over her mouth, causing Hisana go unconscious. Before Hisana went unconscious, all she heard was Rukia's cries.

::::::::::

::::::::::

Hisana's P.O.V

My eyes opened slowly. I was in a dark, old, and dusty room. I tried to move, but my hands were tied to a post. Great, just my luck. Wait! Where's Rukia? I checked my surroundings, but I couldn't see her anywhere. Those bastards better not hurt her! I'll make them pay if they do. I tried to get my hands loose, but I stopped until I heard a door open. It was a soul reaper.

"Looks like you're awake, princess," the soul reaper teased me.

"Cut the crap! Where's my sister?", I questioned angrily.

"She's fine...for now," he said, smirking slightly.

"If you hurt her, I swear I'll kill you!"

The soul reaper pointed his zanpaktou dangerously close to the crook of my neck. I know if I move the slightest, he'll cut my throat. "Now listen here, you little bitch. You're obviously in no position to make threats. If you do what I say, you and your sister make it out alive."

"What do you want?"

"What do think we want?"

"I don't have any. Give me back my sister and let me go!"

"You don't have any money, huh? Well, I guess we could work something out."

I raised any eyebrow.

He took the zanpaktou away from my throat, and grabbed my chin. Oh, I didn't like where this was going.

"I'll let your sister go if.." I tried untangling the ropes that had my hands tied. He brushed his lips against mine. "If you marry me," he finished. I bit his lower lip and he backed away. I finally untied my hands, stood up, and punched him right in the face. The soul reaper fell to the ground, before he got up I kicked him across the room. "That's what you get, you stupid perv. Be prepared, Ryuketsu. We're going to find Rukia."

_Yes ma'am._

I started running, looking for a door. I saw this one door, that I expected Rukia would be in. I backed up and charged towards the door, causing it break. I stood up after I fell to the ground, and I saw two soul reapers. One of them was holding Rukia.

"Make one move, and the baby dies," the soul reaper, holding Rukia, threatened.

I glared daggers at him. "Make them bleed, Ryuketsu." When I activated my shikai, blood spewed out of my sword, that I was hiding behind my back. Blood flooded the ground, and the two soul reapers looked terrified.

"W-Whoa! What's going on?!", the soul reaper, holding Rukia, shouted.

"How the hell should I know?!", the other soul reaper exclaimed.

"Bleed them out...ketsueki ryu(1)", after I said that, some of the blood formed into a dragon, and it bit the other soul reaper on the waist, and drowned him in the blood. I stalked towards the soul reaper, who was holding Rukia and trembling. "Ketsueki sogi(2)," after I said that, blood started freezing the soul reaper's feet to his waist. He was so frightened, so I took Rukia away from him.

"I told you, if you hurt my sister..I'll kill you," that was the last thing I said, before I slit his throat, causing his death.

:::::::::  
:::::::::

_~Flashback End~_

Rukia was wide eyed when she heard everything. "So, that's what happened?"

Ryuketsu nodded.

"Why did she abandon me, though?"

"She grew ill. It was hard to take care of another person."

"Why did she abandon you?"

"I don't know, really."

"Do you ever miss Hisana?"

"I don't know..a little."

"Then, let's go look for her."

:::::::::

:::::::::

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was kind of dark. Ryuketsu and Rukia are going to go on an adventure in the next chapter. Oh I will use some Japanese.**

**1: blood dragon.**

**2: Blood funeral.**

**Don't worry, next chapter will be lighter and happier. Wanna know what happens next..review! **


	14. The Adventure-Part 1

"Go look for her? I don't know...I want to see her again but-"

"But nothing!", Rukia said, interrupting Ryuketsu. "I know you miss her, and I want to see her too. It'll be fun, just you and me. We'll come back in the morning. How does that sound?"

"Well...I guess you deserve to meet your sister," Ryuketsu agreed reluctantly.

"Yay! Lets go!", Rukia shouted.

Ryuketsu put a finger over his mouth. "Shh! Be quiet, or else somebody will hear," Ryuketsu explained.

"Oops", Rukia said. "Yay, let's go," she repeated, whispering.

"I see you understand. Go get dressed, while I wait outside," After Ryuketsu finished his sentence, he left the room. Rukia got out of her pajamas and dressed in a long-sleeved, knee-length, indigo kimono. The kimono was decorated with a white floral design. She exited the room, and saw Ryuketsu waiting outside.

"Ready?", he asked.

Rukia nodded.

"Alright, let's go." After Ryuketsu finished his sentence, him and Rukia snuck out of Las Noches.

:::::::::

:::::::::

Szayel and Nnoitra were talking in Szayel's room, while Santa Teresa was sitting on a chair. Szayel looked at her, then at Nnoitra. "Is she okay?", Szayel asked Nnoitra.

Nnoitra looked at Santa Teresa. "Oh, she's fine. Why?"

"She looks pissed."

"That's because her and Gamuza broke up."

Santa Teresa growled.

"Oh right, she prefers me to say their taking a break."

"Oh, will she be okay?"

"Yeah, this happens time and time."

Santa Teresa looked at Nnoitra, glaring. "What do ya mean 'happens time and time'?"

"I mean, ya two break up for awhile and then ya two get back together," Nnoitra stated.

"We do not!"

"Eh, yeah ya do."

"I don't care if I end up killin' myself, but say one more word and I'll kill ya!"

"Love to see ya try!"

"You two, please calm down!" Szayel yelled.

"Fine", they both said in unison.

The door to Szayel's room opened, and Grimmjow and Hallibel ran in.

"Grimmjow? Hallibel? What're you two doing here? And why were you running?" Szayel questioned.

"Have any of you seen Rukia?" Hallibel asked.

"No, why?"

"Grimmjow and I can't find her anywhere."

"She's missing?" Nnoitra asked.

Hallibel nodded. "Apparently, she is."

"How did that happen?" Santa Teresa asked.

"I remember her getting lost on Grimmjow's watch," Hallibel said, while narrowing her eyes at Grimmjow.

"Don't blame me! I gave Rukia to Nel, so it's her fault," Grimmjow stated.

"Quit blaming Nel. She's a sweet girl. Besides, why did you give Rukia to Nel, when you were supposed to watch her?"

"Is this really the best time to be arguing?!"

"No it isn't!"

"Nnoitra, what's wrong?", Szayel asked Nnoitra, who was glaring.

"Ya wanna know what's wrong? I'll tell ya what's wrong! They're havin' an argument, and I don't have any popcorn to watch!"

Szayel gave him an annoyed look. "Really? All this is happening, and all you can think about is popcorn?"

"I'm hungry!"

Szayel shook his head. "Hallibel, Grimmjow, will help you look for Rukia."

"Thanks", Hallibel said. The four of them left.

Santa Teresa sighed. _'Ryuketsu, you owe me big time."_

"Santa Teresa!" Nnoitra yelled.

"Comin'!"

:::::::::::

:::::::::::

"Ryu-san, are we there yet?" Rukia asked. Ryuketsu was giving Rukia a piggy-back ride, because her leg started hurting.

Ryuketsu sighed. "No, Rukia, we're not there yet. Hell, it's been like 3 hours. It takes a long time to get to Soul Society."

"But when I went with Ulquiorra-san, it took 1 hour to get there."

"That may be so, but we're traveling on foot."

"How long does it take to get their by walking?"

"Three days."

Rukia went wide eyed. "Three days?!"

"Yes, three days."

"That'll take forever!"

Ryuketsu gave Rukia an annoyed look. "You're in no shape to complain, since I'm carrying you."

"But still, that seems like a really long time."

"Well, that is true."

"Can we rest here?"

"No, not now."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Please", Rukia begged. "I'll stop bugging you if you do."

"Alright, fine. Now, get off." After Ryuketsu said that, Rukia got off his back. Rukia sat on the ground and Ryuketsu lit a fire. It was quiet for a few minutes, until Rukia got an idea, that would shock Ryuketsu.

"Ryu-san?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me a bedtime story?"

:::::::::

::::::::: 

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed part one of the 3 part adventure. Ryuketsu is going to tell Rukia a bedtime story in the next chapter. The next chapter will be light, dark, humorous, and serious. Wanna know what happens next? Review to find out!**


	15. The Adventure-Part 2

"What?," Ryuketsu asked.

"I asked if you can tell me a bedtime story," Rukia replied.

"Uh..why do you want a bedtime story?," Ryuketsu questioned. "Especially from me."

"I'm just bored. Also I've never been told a bedtime story. So, can you tell me one, please?," Rukia pleaded.

"N-," Ryuketsu couldn't finish his sentence. He couldn't say no when Rukia was giving him a pleading look. He sighed in defeat. "Alright, I'll tell you a bedtime story. But, you promise not to be picky!"

Rukia smiled and nodded. "I promise, Ryu-san."

"Okay." Ryuketsu was wondering how to begin the story. He smiled when he thought of an idea. "Once upon a time-"

"Don't start out a story with 'Once upon a time!'

Ryuketsu was taken aback. "What's wrong with that beginning?!"

"It's too overused."

"I thought you said you weren't going to be picky!"

"That was before I knew you were going to start with once upon a time."

Ryuketsu let out an exasperated sigh. "If you're just going to complain, then go to sleep!"

"B-But-"

"No buts! Go to sleep!"

Knowing that there was no use arguing with him, Rukia laid on the ground and closed her eyes. Ryuketsu glanced at Rukia. _'It could get cold at night', _Ryuketsu thought. He took off his cloak and looked at it. _'I know it's torn, but still.' _Ryuketsu put the cloak over Rukia and put the fire out. He sat down in front of a tree and leaned against it. He knew he didn't need any sleep, but he closed his eyes anyway.

:::::::::

:::::::::

Nelliel was sitting on her bed, with her arms crossed. She let out an exasperated sigh. "Gamuza, you can't hide from this conversation forever."

_I'm not hiding. I'm just avoiding this conversation,_ Gamuza responded.

Nelliel grew annoyed. "Okay, why're you avoiding this conversation?"

_I'm avoiding it because I know you're going to yell._

"I wouldn't yell, if you didn't tell Rukia I like Nnoitra!"

_None of this would've happened, if you never told me in the first place._

"I didn't tell you! You just knew."

_You need to learn how to keep your secrets hidden._

"Quit telling me what to do!" , Nelliel exclaimed. All of a sudden, she heard someone knocking on the door. "Someone's knocking on the door. How do I look?" , Nelliel asked, looking at herself in the mirror.

_You look fine._

"I look fine? Only fine?!"

_Well, what do you expect me to say?!_

Nevermind. I'll go see who it is." Nelliel walked up to the door and opened it. She saw Szayel. "Oh, it's only you," she said sounding disappointed.

Szayel glared. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Nelliel shook her head. "Nothing. So, what's up?"

"Have you seen Rukia?"

"No I haven't seen her. Why?"

"We believe she is missing."

Nelliel's eyes widened in shock. "What? Rukia is missing? How and when did that happen?"

"Yes, Rukia is missing. Nobody knows how that happened, but we believe it was not too long ago."

"Are you sure she isn't anywhere in Las Noches?"

Szayel shook his head. "Grimmjow and Hallibel looked everywhere."

"Wait! I can understand why Hallibel is looking for Rukia; but why Grimmjow?"

Szayel thought for a moment. "It's a long story. You can ask him later."

"I'll help you guys look for Rukia."

"Thank you!"

::::::::::

:::::::::::

Ryuketsu's P.O.V

I woke up and yawned. It was about like 10:30 am, so I guess it was time to wake Rukia up, and find Soul Society. I walked up to Rukia and shook her slightly. "Rukia, wake up." That's strange..I would've expected a complaint. I poked her cheek, but jerked my finger away when I felt how cold she was. Are people supposed to be this cold?

I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Rukia, wake up! Rukia! Rukia! God damnit, Rukia! Wake up!" I yelled and yelled, but no avail. What if she's- I put two fingers on her neck to check for a pulse. I sighed in relief when there was one. I picked her up and started running through the woods. I had to find a hospital-and fast!

:::::::::::

:::::::::::

**Author's Note: Enjoy this chapter? I hope so! When Ryuketsu said "go to sleep", there was no Jeff the Killer pun intended. As you know Nelliel likes Nnoitra, so I hope you enjoyed the argument between Nelliel and Gamuza. Also...something happened to Rukia! -gasp-. Will she be okay or not... You'll never know unless you review! **


End file.
